Inkjet printing is a versatile method for recording images on various media surfaces for a number of reasons. Inkjet printing can have a number of advantages including low cost, low printer noise, capability for high speed printing, and multicolor recording. Inkjet printing can deposit a variety of ink types including pigment based aqueous inks, dye based solvent inks, and ultra-violet (UV) curing inks. UV curing inks can be particularly useful for durable inkjet printing on coated or nonporous substrates.
Inkjet printing involves forcing very small ink droplets out of an array of nozzles in a nozzle plate with controlled timing, velocity, and direction. The ink droplets impact the substrate to create the desired image. The quality of the print produced by an inkjet printer depends at least partially on the state of the nozzle plate. A nozzle plate that is dry and free from debris enables accurate droplet placement. Accurate droplet placement reduces printing artifacts created by misdirected droplets. However, it can be difficult to maintain the dry and clean state of the nozzle plate. Ink mist formed during droplet ejection may contact the nozzle plate surface. Further, dust, paper residues, and fabric lint may collect on the nozzle plate surface.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.